Big Bad and Little Bit
by Hieiko
Summary: A collection of drabbles involving Spike and Dawn, as responses to various challenges.
1. Too Late

Title: **Too Late**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Dawn, Spike  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **openonsunday** challenge, "Time".  
Summary: BtVS Season 7. Dawn's thoughts about Spike.

She hated Spike. Dawn kept telling herself that. After an entire summer without him, she was fairly convinced. So when he came back, it wasn't hard at all to threaten to set him on fire.

Soon too many things were happening, with the First. When Spike had been taken, and later rescued, she pretended not to care. But his new scars made her remember what Glory had done to him.

And she realized she never really hated him. Apologizing wasn't easy, though, so she decided to wait for the right time.

Then suddenly there was no time left at all.


	2. Christmas Dreams

Title: **Christmas Dreams**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **tinpanalley** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS Season 5. Spike finds out something about being a ghost.

Christmas morning found Spike strolling through Wolfram and Hart with a purpose. A peek at one of Percy's old tomes had enlightened him about the upside to being a ghost.

The ability to enter dreams.

The White Room was the perfect place for it. Once there, he simply pictured where he wanted to be.

The next moment, he was right in front of his Nibblet.

Dawn didn't waste any time, immediately throwing her arms around Spike.

"Love you. 'Til the end of the world," he whispered, leaning forward to brush a feather-light kiss on her lips.

In her sleep, Dawn's face broke into a smile.


	3. Sneaking Out

Title: **Sneaking Out**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **redwolfoz** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: AtS S5 AU. Dawn sneaks out on Christmas.

Dawn double-checked to see if her sister was sound asleep. From under her bed, she pulled out a duffel bag and slung it over her shoulder.

Quiet as a mouse, she made her way out of the apartment.

Although it seemed wrong to leave Buffy without a word, on Christmas morning no less, Dawn was more excited than worried. She'd already celebrated with Buffy; now she needed to be with someone else. He'd be so surprised.

Utter shock might have been a better description for the look on Spike's face when he saw her.

"Happy to see me?" Dawn asked.

"More than you realize, Bit."


	4. Meet Again

Title: **Meet Again**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **nihilistbear** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: Post - Chosen. Spike and Dawn meet again after 5 years.

Five years, since Spike and Dawn last saw each other. And even then they'd just glanced hesitantly at one another, both too afraid to bridge the gap. Neither expected to meet at a Christmas party.

Spike looked almost exactly the same, from the bleached blond locks to the scuffed combat boots.

Dawn, however, didn't turn out as beautiful as Spike had expected. No, she grew up to be even more gorgeous than he imagined.

Hoping that he didn't turn into William, Spike leaned casually against the doorway as Dawn walked toward him.

He was completely unprepared when she leaned in for a kiss.


	5. Not a Reason

Title: **Not a Reason**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **nihilistbear**'s birthday. :)  
Summary: Post - Chosen. Spike and Dawn meet again after 5 years.

Dawn found Spike's lips to be softer than she thought. She had imagined this moment since she was fifteen, but nothing came close to the real thing.

Eventually they broke apart, breathless. She watched in fascination as he breathed, wondering why he did when he didn't need to.

He stared at her, a question in his blue eyes.

Dawn pointed to the sprig of mistletoe above his head. Safe answer.

Spike looked up. Thinking he understood, he turned to leave. He reached the end of the hallway before Dawn caught up to him.

"It was an excuse, not a reason," she said, kissing him again.


	6. On the Spot

Title: **On the Spot**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike & Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or AtS.  
Notes: Written for **theohara** for the holidays. :)  
Summary: Post - Destiny. While patrolling, Spike sees someone he didn't expect.

Spike wandered listlessly around LA. It seemed that the city never ran out of idiots who manage to become vampire snacks were it not for him. The holiday season apparently didn't change anything.

And hey, here was another girl screaming, with a vampire at her throat.

Spike was a step away when the vampire suddenly burst into dust.

After a bout of coughing, the girl smiled. "Hi, Spike. Knew you'd come."

"Bloody hell! Nibblet?"

Dawn flung herself at him. "I've missed you."

Spike returned the embrace awkwardly. "How...?"

She grinned cheekily, looping her arm through his. "Buy me some ice cream, and maybe I'll tell you."


	7. To Wait

Title: **To Wait**  
Author: Hieiko  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Notes: Written for the **spikedawn** livejournal community's "Waiting" challenge.  
Summary: Post - Chosen, Post - Not Fade Away. Dawn in Rome.

When in Rome... Dawn knew as well as anyone how that particular cliche ended. So when she ended up actually living in that city, with Buffy, the younger Summers threw herself into the entirely new life it offered. She learned the language, got into school, made new friends... whatever she could fit in the time she had.

It didn't mean she wanted to forget. She did it because she wanted to live; it was her way of honoring the ones they lost in Sunnydale. Her mom, Tara, Anya... Spike. She remembered them in everything she did, knowing that they all loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Dawn never lied to herself about being truly happy, though. She was doing okay, but the grief remained like an ache that she had just gotten used to. Sometimes she wished she could be like Buffy, who had embraced their new beginning and never looked back. But she couldn't. Dawn had left a piece of herself in the crater that was Sunnydale, and somehow she couldn't help but feel like she was waiting for whatever it was to make her whole again.

One day, Spike appeared on the doorstep, and there was no more waiting.


	8. Caught You

Title: **Caught You**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **tv100**'s "Caught" challenge.  
Summary: During "Blood Ties". Dawn gets out of the house, but someone sees her.

Sneaking out of the house was surprisingly easy. Dawn looked back at the windows to check if anyone noticed. Then she turned around, and... let out a yelp.

"Geez! Lurk much?" Dawn should have known _he_ would be out here.

"I wasn't lurking. I was standing about. It's a whole different vibe," Spike protested.

Wonderful. The resident chipped vamp would probably send her back in. But, hey! Were they having a conversation? He's funny. Wonder if...

"You wanna come steal some stuff?" Dawn asked, trying to sound like she didn't care either way.

"Yeah, all right," came Spike's reply.

Being caught by Spike wasn't too bad.


	9. Broken Tooth

Title: **Broken Tooth**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Characters: Spike, Dawn  
Notes: Written for the livejournal community **tv100**'s challenge: a spoon, broken tooth, string.  
Summary: AU BtVS Season 3, "Lovers Walk". Dawn has a bit of trouble, and Spike helps.

Left alone for a moment by the Slayer's mum, Spike just sat at the kitchen table and used a spoon to add marshmallows to his hot chocolate.

Then the sound of a whimper caught his attention. He tracked it to one of the bedrooms upstairs. Without bothering to knock, he stepped inside.

He saw the Slayer's little sister, pulling on a string of thread looped around one of her teeth. She almost screamed but he put a finger to her lips. Her initial shock turned to something else.

"Broken tooth," she explained. "I wanna pull it out. Help me?"

He grinned. "Sure, little bit."


	10. No Thanks Necessary

Title: **No Thanks Necessary**  
Author: Hieiko  
Characters: Spike & Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for a request by **CriesofCapricorn**.  
Summary: Post - Intervention. Dawn pays Spike a visit.

Spike groaned when he heard the crypt door open. After the torture from Glory, he'd hoped to be left alone for a few days, at least. Both of his eyes were unfortunately too swollen for him to see who his visitor was. But he could still recognize the scent.

"Nibblet?"

He was surprised to feel her hand trying to support the back of his head. Against his lips he felt what seemed to be a straw.

"It's blood, Spike. Better drink it before I get too grossed out," Dawn whispered. "And don't thank me, okay?"

Spike somehow managed a grin. "Whatever you say, bit."


	11. And Now

Title: **And Now**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **tinpanalley**, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.  
Summary: Post - series. Two friends meet again, but now it's different.

It had been years.

The last time they had laid eyes on each other, the man still drank blood and the woman was little more than a girl. But when their equally blue gazes locked, both of them lost the power of speech and let their bodies do the talking.

It was their first kiss in over a decade of having known one another, but there was no awkwardness, only passion. Then and there, they decided to forgive and forget.

"How are you, Spike?"

"Human now. And you, pet?"

"Legal," Dawn replied with a wicked grin, and kissed him again.


	12. One Regret

Title: **One Regret**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS.  
Notes: Written for **tobywolf13**, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.  
Summary: Post - series. Dawn has one regret after Sunnydale.

After the collapse of Sunnydale, Dawn grieved for Spike alone. Sometimes she wished she could share her feelings with her sister, but she always held back. The only time Dawn had done so was to ask Buffy what had happened in the hellmouth, but afterwards she never spoke of it again.

So Dawn went on with her life, with the one regret of never having told Spike that she loved him. If she ever met a vengeance demon again, she knew exactly what to wish for.

Then there came news from LA, and Dawn didn't need that wish after all.


	13. Color Choice

Title: **Color Choice**  
Author: Hieiko  
Fandom: Angel the Series  
Pairing: Spike/Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own AtS.  
Notes: Written for **redwolfoz**, for the Fandom Drabble Challenge.  
Summary: AtS S5 AU. Dawn wins over Spike, and gets to choose.

"I don't believe this! How could you beat me at poker?" Spike whinged, tossing his cards onto the table.

Dawn gave him a winning smile. "I had a great teacher, remember?"

A snort was Spike's only response. Apparently, he had himself to blame for this. Anyway, she had won, so... "Alright, you can pick the color."

She beamed at him, and declared her choice. Later that night, they went about their mission quickly and efficiently. Luckily, Spike already knew the W&H building quite well.

The next morning, Angel didn't realize that his gel had made his hair glow bright green.


	14. Night Out

Title: **Night Out**  
Author: Hieiko  
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
Characters: Spike, Dawn  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS, or any of the characters.  
Word Count: 200  
Notes: A short attempt at breaking my writers' block in the BtVS fandom.  
Summary: Years in the future, Spike takes Dawn out on patrol. AU.

"It's no fun the way you do it, Nibblet."

"Maybe not for you, Spike, but it's fun for me!" Dawn Summers snapped her fingers and flashed a smile in the direction of her best friend. In front of her, a bright green dimensional portal closed after sucking one of four Fyarl demons into its depths.

Spike grunted as he kicked a Fyarl behind the knees, and it went down. He plunged a silver knife in its neck, killing it. Suddenly, he yelped as another Fyarl hauled him up by his forearm and tossed him against the alley wall. He was up in a second, but just as he was about to leap on the demon, it disappeared in a flash of green.

"Oops. Sorry, Spike."

"You're not sorry, Bit," Spike called back, as he pulled out his knife from the dead Fyarl, and threw it at the last one still standing. The blade struck the Fyarl between the eyes, and it dropped dead. "I reckon we're done for the night. Where's our next stop, birthday girl?"

"I think we've still got some cake left," Dawn replied. "Let's go home."

Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "As you wish, pet."


End file.
